School Drama with the Cullens
by h2ocatluvr33
Summary: The Cullens find a 5 year old Bella in a car crash with her dead parents. They take her in and raise her. What happens when they go to the same school? Add in flirting boys, jealousy, overprotective brothers, love, and drama could make things interesting
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do Not own twilight or the twilight characters….*sigh* I wish I did…! Oh and this story idea goes to surferchamp3. She gave me the idea and I am just the writer, adding in my own little points and details to her storyline. Also she is the one who corrects any grammatical errors and stuff like that so if I mess up it wasn't me….DON'T HURT ME (hides behind Jasper, Emmett, and Edward!)…LOL! No don't blame us, no one is perfect...

Thank you and enjoy the story.

A/N: Ok so I really hope you like this story. I have written a couple other fanfics including Growing Up a Cullen, 33 Things, and Looking Forward. I am really excited about this and so is surferchamp3. We hope you like this story!

So please review! Thanks so much.

Summary: Bella is human and the rest of the Cullen's are vampires. Bella is

13 and in the 8th grade. Edward and Alice are in 10th grade. Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett are in 11th grade. They go to a school for kids in grades 8-12. Add in flirtatious boys, jealousy, overprotective brothers, love, a lot of drama and things could get interesting.

Chapter 1: Saving a Life

*Alice POV*

My eyes snapped open as I recovered from my sudden vision. I heard Edward growl lightly under his breath. What was that? A human girl? With us? How was that possible? Just then I had another vision, one about a little girl stuck in a car crash with her dead parents. The car was on fire and about to explode! I knew I couldn't let her die, whoever she was. Edward decided to make his opinion known by swiftly grabbing his keys as we raced out, the only two not on a hunting trip.

"Where?" Edward growled at me as I replayed my vision, looking for the location.

"Edward hurry! We have to save her!" I said quickly as he sped up, finding the location in my mind.

"Here! Edward stop!" I yelled as I recognized the scenery from my vision

The car skidded to a screeching halt. Unfortunately no one was around the car wreck area.

Edward get help I'm going to go and get her, I thought in my head as I ran at a blindingly fast speed towards the car.

As I approached I smelled gasoline and that's when I saw the fire.

My clothes! They would come out all smoky and burned if I went in! I heard Edward growl at my thoughts as I suddenly heard the little girl whimper in fright. Forgetting my clothes for once I rushed closer to the car, trying to see where the girl was. I saw her parents lying in the front seats, covered in blood. I held my breath. Did I have enough control?

Edward I can't! Too much blood, I thought frantically as the flames began to increase.

I began to panic until I saw him move out of the corner of my eye. He was a blur as he ran towards the car. He raced over to the car faster than I have ever seen him run. I saw him stiffen and catch his breath. I watched him cautiously as he held his breath and ran to the smashed up door. He quickly ripped it open and threw it to the ground.

I went to his side, holding my breath, not daring to breathe at all. I looked into the car with him and saw a heartbreaking sight. There was a little girl who looked to be about 5 or 6. She had tears streaming endlessly down her cheeks as she struggled to get out of her smashed up seatbelt. She must have sensed eyes on her because she suddenly looked up with a shocked expression.

Her tear-filled gaze met Edward's eyes and I swear he turned into a statue.

She broke away from his gaze to look at me and with a gasp I saw all of her pain. She had chocolate brown eyes that glistened with tears. Her tangled and messy hair waved to the middle of her back.

"Hi. I'm Alice and that's Edward. What's your name?" I asked her softly, hoping not to scare her, although she flinched at the sound of my voice as it broke through the silent air.

"I'm…Bella." She whispered back to me.

"Hi Bella. It's going to be ok. We have to get you away from this car now ok?" I said as I began to see the flames come closer and get bigger.

"Ok." She answered solemnly, as if she knew the danger she was in.

Can you take her? I don't know if I can handle being near the blood, I thought.

I saw him nod slightly in response to my question. He moved to pick her up, only to have her shrink away in fear. I saw Edward stiffen with the movement as he looked around and saw the flames growing bigger and coming dangerously close.

"Bella, honey, we need you to cooperate and let Edward carry you. We have to get you away from this car and fast ok?" I said, using my sweetest voice to get her to cooperate.

"O….Ok, but my seatbelt is stuck. I can't get out." She said in a pitifully weak and scared voice.

"Edward will get that. Just relax" I replied trying to soothe her.

"Edward will? How? Please just don't hurt me." She said as her eyes again betrayed the extent of pain and fear. She was brave. I saw Edward clench his teeth and knew it was time to move her.

"Ok Bella now you have to let Edward pick you up ok?" I told her as Edward slowly shifted towards her, still not breathing.

"Oh please be careful. It hurts so much. Don't cry; remember daddy said to be strong for him." She whispered to herself.

Edward be careful with her. She is broken in more ways than we know. Be gentle and don't scare her. Make sure she doesn't see how fast we move to get away. I thought towards him as he nodded again.

"Bella?" I asked as she had her eyes squeezed together tightly.

"Yes?" She asked in a soft quiet voice, hiding her pain well.

"Relax." I said as she nodded.

"Ok." She said as she barely relaxed her taut position.

"Edward get her out of here now!" I said firmly as he nodded, still not breathing. I had learned to ignore it and breathe again but he refused. I wonder why.

Quickly Edward reached down towards Bella, ripping at her seatbelt while she had her eyes shut. He looked at her with probing eyes, checking for injuries, and then lifted her gently out of the car. He tucked her into his chest and she closed her eyes.

"Bella keep your eyes closed ok?" I asked as I looked at her intently.

"Ok." She said with her eyes still closed.

I nodded at Edward who nodded in response and took of running at vampire speed. I trailed quickly behind him. We darted to the car and reached it just in time. We heard a big crash and boom. Although we knew what the sound was both Edward and I turned to see the car Bella had been in was erupted in flames. I realized Bella was staring with wide-eyed horror at the car she had previously been in.

"Bella? Sweetie are you ok?" I asked as Edward swiftly handed her to me.

"Y…Yes." She stuttered as I wrapped my thin arms around her fragile little body.

"Edward what do we do? Get her out of here or stay and wait for the authorities?" I asked as Bella ducked her head down, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Wait here." Edward said through clenched teeth as I saw he was still not breathing.

Edward walked a good distance away and pulled out his phone.

"Carlisle? Yes we need you here. Yes she's fine. A little girl. Her parents died. Can you come and wait for the officials while we take her home?

Alright, Will do." Edward said as he explained the situation.

3 minutes I thought in my head. They are all coming. She's going to be over whelmed, especially by Emmett. They were close. I saw him nod his head again as he took a deep breath,

You will explain to me why you have been holding your breath the whole time.

I thought at him as he hissed in response.

"Bella?" I said as I looked down at her, nestled in my arms.

"Yes?" She said very quietly.

"Edward and my family are coming to get us ok? We are going to take you to our house." I told her as I saw Emmett pull up with the jeep.

"Ok." She said in a small voice as she stared at the gigantic jeep in front of her.

"Hey sweetie! What's your name?" Rosalie cooed at Bella softly as she came running towards us (human speed).

"Bella." She responded shyly as she looked at Rosalie in awe.

"Hey Bella! We are going to be great friends!" Emmett boomed as she visibly flinched at his voice.

It was then Emmett decided to grab Bella out of my grasp. He pulled her into a bone crushing hug. No matter how much she squirmed she couldn't get loose.

"cc…can't….breath…" She gasped as her face began to turn purple and her lips blue.

"Oh sorry!" Emmett responded as he handed Bella back to me.

"That's ok." Bella said softly with a little smile at Emmett.

"Are you ok honey?" Rosalie asked Bella with concern as she shot a glare at Emmett.

"I'm ok." Bella responded, although I noticed she clutched her left arm a little closer to her.

"Should we take her home?" I asked as I turned to Carlisle.

"Yes. I will wait here for the authorities to check out the situation. When I get home I will examine her for injuries. Take the Jeep it has more room."

He said as his eyes took in the catastrophic scenery.

"Yay let's go! I have a new friend and we are taking my jeep! Can the day get any better?" Emmett said, talking senselessly to himself.

"Let's go now. Bella we are going to take you to our house so we can take care of you ok?" I told her softly.

"Ok." She responded shyly as I began to carry her to the jeep.

"May I?" Rosalie asked, holding out her arms to take the little girl.

"Sure." I responded, handing Bella over to Rosalie.

"Hi honey. I'm Rosalie." Rosalie began, speaking softly to Bella.

What's wrong? You aren't breathing. I thought to Edward. He just gave a slight shake of his head. I wasn't going to take that. You will tell me later, I thought menacingly. He sighed but nodded. Thanks I thought.

I hopped in the back next to Rosalie who had Bella on her lap. Jasper followed me in not daring to breathe. Emmett happily jumped into his jeep and turned the key as Edward leaped lightly into the passenger's seat, not breathing either. Emmett quickly pulled away and began driving at a very fast speed. I heard Bella whimper slightly in fright. The speed must scare her after that accident.

"Slow down." I hissed at Emmett as he slowed down by about 10 miles, bringing him to 110.

"More!" I hissed, to low for Bella to hear.

"Fine! Gosh!" He exclaimed as Bella flinched in Rosalie's arms. The car slowed to about 95.

"Thank you." I said quickly as Emmett rolled his eyes.

The rest of the car ride was very quiet as Bella began to slowly relax a bit, with the help of Jasper. Then we arrived at the house.

A/N Ok what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Give me your input and review!

Thanks so much! Next chapter will be out soon. Until then!


	2. Chapter 2: Taking Her Home

*Previously*

The rest of the car ride was very quiet as Bella began to slowly relax a bit, with the help of Jasper. Then we arrived at the house.

Chapter 2: Taking her Home

*Rosalie POV*

We pulled up to the house and I looked down at Bella who had a strange look of fear across her face. I moved to pick her up and carry her to the house, but she flinched away from me. My dead heart about shattered. Hastily and clumsily she yanked open the door to the jeep. She jumped from the car landing on her feet only to stumble, as Emmett moved forward to catch her. She blushed then looked up as her eyes widened in fear. She quickly squirmed away from him, standing a short distance from us, watching warily.

"Come on Bella. Let's go inside." I said in the softest, gentlest voice I could manage.

"O...Okay…" She answered nervously as she looked around at our family.

"You don't need to be afraid Bella. We won't hurt you." Edward said quietly from behind her.

She jumped, startled as she whirled around and lost her balance. I lunged forward just in time to catch her. She blushed again as I picked her up carefully, though she flinched slightly. I smiled timidly down at her as she attempted a smile, looking more like a grimace. I felt so bad for the poor little girl. She had been trough heartbreak and loss. She must be terrified of us.

"Let's just go inside. Bella? Can Rosalie carry you? Its alright, she wont hurt you." Edward spoke softly, as though something too loud would break her.

"Yes, but please be careful." She answered softly as I saw pain deep in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Hi sweetie." I said as gently as possible, looking down at her lovingly.

I bent carefully, holding my arms to her. She nodded, still clutching her left arm. I inwardly sighed at my husband's foolish manner, hurting her further.

"Hello." She replied shyly as I gently lifted her into my arms. She began to nervously pull on a lock of my long blonde hair.

I carefully carried her towards the house as we slowly made it there at a human pace. I heard Emmett sigh multiple times at the slow pace. I glared angrily at him and showed that he was going to be in BIG trouble tonight… and for the next week. That'll show him not to hurt my sweet little girl… wait MY sweet little girl? Since when has she been mine? I've known her for no more than an hour.

"Ok Bella this is our home." Edward said softly.

"It's big…and pretty." She said in a quiet strained voice.

"Thank you." Alice said in a bubbly, excited voice. I noticed Bella shied away from Alice slightly.

"Bella, do you want something to eat?" I asked her quietly as she nodded slightly squeezing her eyes tightly together.

"Bella? Will you let Emmett hold you?" I asked as she opened her eyes and I saw fresh unshed tears.

"No! I want Edward!" she cried out. I saw him stiffen.

"Ok. Edward will you hold Bella while I find something for her to eat?" I asked him, giving him my signature glare that no one argued with.

"Sure." He said quietly.

"I'll be right back Bella." I said as I walked into the kitchen, panicking as to what to give her.

"Easy mac. Heat it in the microwave for 1:30 minutes." Edward said quickly.

"Well I'm going shopping see you later." Alice chimed.

The microwave dinged and I pulled the food out quickly and opened it. Quickly crinkling my nose at the sight and smell. It was repulsive. A gooey yellow looking substance covered the noodles. Disgusting! I thought as I heard Edward chuckle softly. Shut up! I thought towards him as he laughed louder.

Despite my disgust I poured the gooey substance into a bowl and stuck a spoon into it. It was steaming so I found a plastic cup and filled it with cold water. I quickly carried both the bowl and cup out to Bella who was on Edward's lap, staring at nothing as her eyes were glazed over. I looked at Edward who was frowning worriedly at Bella.

What's wrong with her? - I thought to him.

"She's grieving." He answered.

Is she alright? - I questioned.

"I don't know." He answered with a shrug that had me seething mad. "Bella honey are you ok?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered as she snapped out of her trancelike state and turned to me.

"Hey what's up guys?" Emmett boomed making me hiss at him.

"Nothing now Emmett please be quieter." I said.

"Is she alright? I sense deep pain, but maturity and…acceptance."

Jasper said quietly.

"Hey what's that?" A tiny voice asked.

"Macaroni and cheese. Do you like it?" I asked hopefully as I turned to Bella.

"YAY! I love it! Umm... Thank you Rosalie." Bella said with a blush at her outburst.

"Of course sweetie. It was no problem. Was Edward nice to you while I was gone?" I asked shooting him a warning glare.

"Mmmhhmm…" She mumbled through a mouthful of food.

"So kid what happened out there?" Emmett asked bluntly. I shot him a death glare. Oh he was in trouble.

I watched as Bella swallowed loudly and her eyes welled up with tears. Edward looked panicked while Jasper looked like he was trying to calm her. Emmett, my dear stupid husband looked…guilty? He seemed sorry for upsetting Bella. I decided to take matters into my own hands. Quickly I scooped Bella into my arms and put the bowl on the coffee table.

"I…*sob*…miss…*sob sniff*…mommy...*sob*… and daddy." She wailed through her tears.

"I know sweetie. Don't cry. I'll take care of you and so will Edward." I said soothingly as I rubbed her back, not caring that her tears were staining my silk shirt.

"Hey kiddo! I'm sorry! Its gonna be ok! Shhh don't cry!" Emmett was trying futilely to soothe her, only seeming to increase her fear and sadness.

"Jasper help me out here." I hissed to him.

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" he exclaimed, making Bella flinch.

Immediately I felt Bella's sobs stop. She went limp in my arms, only clenching her fists around crumpled pieces of my shirt.

Take her Edward. - I said mentally

"I can't" he said.

Why? - I growled angrily.

"She's my singer." He said quietly.

Too bad! She needs you. You're like her brother! She just lost her parents!

You're the one who saved her. She trusts you. – I finished softly.

"Alright." He said with a soft sigh.

"Bella can Edward hold you?" I asked quietly as her sobs had ended to soft silent tears.

"Ok." She croaked softly as she reached out to him with open arms. It made me slightly sad to see her go so willingly to him, but I also realized she only took comfort in me and Edward. That part made me smile.

"Come here Bella." Edward said in a brotherly tone. The type you would hear from one who is a pain, but is very loving and protective…yup that's Edward.

"Eddie! I miss mommy and daddy!" she wailed into his stone cold chest.

Wow she was the only one to get away with calling him Eddie.

"I know. I know. It's hard, but do you want to know a secret?" he asked as he put his lips to her ear.

"What" she asked with a shiver of excitement as she perked up a bit.

"They will always be with you." He said as he whispered in her ear.

"How?" she questioned.

"In your heart. They are happy in heaven and would want you happy too. They will always be in your memory and in your heart." He told her quietly.

"Really? Always?" she said in a timid voice.

"Yes always." He responded in a soft whisper.

"Always." She repeated in a soft voice.

Just then Carlisle and Esme came into the house. They both turned to see us all gathered around the couch, more focused on the sight of Edward and Bella.

"How is she?" Carlisle asked before I saw her eye lids close as she blacked out.

"How does that look?" I growled.

"She's just tired. She's been through a great deal of trauma."

Carlisle explained as he went over and began checking all her vitals signs, avoiding her left arm, saying he would check it when she was awake.

"Poor dear! Lost her family. Nowhere to go!" Esme said as she looked sympathetically at her.

"Has she been crying? Any signs of shock? She is very little to handle this." Carlisle said as he looked up at us.

"Weeelll…" Jasper began.

"Yes?" Carlisle questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm going out to buy food.' Esme said distantly as she walked out the door.

"Emmett decided to ask Bella what happened and she began to cry. Me, Edward, and Jazz calmed her down." I told Carlisle with a glare at my oaf of a husband who looked down ashamedly.

"Emmett!" You should have known better! She's only 5! Facing death is hard especially when they are young!" Carlisle said angrily.

"Yes Emmett! Think a little next time!" Jasper said in exasperation as Emmett hung his head sadly.

"No harm no foul right?" Carlisle said, trying to pacify the situation.

"Yeah I guess so." I said in a surprisingly calm voice. I guess I knew my man would never hurt her purposefully.

"But Em…don't ask her that anymore ok?" Edward said.

"Yeah definitely! Ok I'm really sorry!" he said quickly, grabbing the chance for people to forgive him.

"I don't know what we are going to do with her. She has no other families that live here in Arizona." Carlisle said.

"Can we…keep her?" I asked hopefully.

"NO!" Jasper and Edward roared, causing Bella to twitch in her sleep.

"It's an option." Carlisle said slowly.

"Oh please! It would make Esme and Alice so happy!" I said quickly.

"Alice would like her a lot." Jasper said as he began to think.

"Esme has always wanted a daughter." Carlisle said as he too began to think.

"That kid is too cute!" Emmett said.

"No we are what we are and we can't change that. I say we give her to adoption." Edward said as he looked at the sleeping girl lying on his chest.

"We will have to see. Let's at least keep her through the weekend."

Carlisle said as he walked away signaling the end of the discussion…for now.

I couldn't believe it! I may actually get the daughter I've always wanted! Maybe this is my chance, I thought hopefully as I heard Edward growl distantly at me from the turn my thoughts had taken. I didn't care I just knew I wanted her to stay.

A/N ok second chapters up! It took longer than I thought so I apologize.

Please give me your feedback! Review…click the button…you know you want to…thank you!


	3. Chapter 3: The Decision

*Previously*

I couldn't believe it! I may actually get the daughter I've always wanted! Maybe this is my chance, I thought hopefully as I heard Edward growl distantly at me from the turn my thoughts had taken. I didn't care I just knew I wanted her to stay.

Chapter 3: The Decision

*Edward POV*

I carried the sleeping girl up to my room, kicking open the door gently. I walked swiftly to my bed and set her down. I was beginning to desensitize from her scent. She was so peaceful when she slept. She looked like a little angel.

It wouldn't hurt to keep her. Already I felt like her big brother.

Comforting her, protecting her from Emmett, it all fit. She fit in with out family. I couldn't do that. We are vampires; I couldn't put her through that. What if the Volturri found out? She would be gone then. So many conflicting emotions.

Dude tone it down. I'm getting dizzy from the emotions. - Jasper thought towards me.

Oh I want to keep her so much! She is adorable! She's so sweet! She would be the perfect daughter! - Rosalie's thoughts still revolved around keeping the girl and becoming her mother.

I didn't mean to make her cry! Why am I so stupid! Ugh and Rose was glaring daggers. She was so mad. I really do love the little kid, although poor Edward will suffer…eh he'll get over it. – Emmett was still thinking remorsefully about how he made Bella cry.

She would certainly be a good edition into the family. She's so sweet and innocent. I really must check her arm though. – Carlisle thought worriedly.

It was then that Esme and Alice came walking into the house, home from their shopping. I looked around me to find I had been staring at Bella's sleeping form the whole time.

"Oh good you're home. Emmett. Jasper. Rosalie. Edward. Family meeting."

Carlisle said quietly.

"Coming I whispered as I held my breath and kissed Bella's forehead softly

I ran down the stairs to see everyone sitting in their spots at the table, waiting for me. I could see Jasper surveying my mood and Rosalie was staring everyone down as if everyone were going to vote against her. From what I could hear they all wanted to keep Bella. I growled lowly at their thoughts. She would get hurt if she stayed.

"We all know why I called this meeting. To discuss the fate of this little human girl. Should we give her up for adoption, or should we keep her."

Carlisle started.

"I say we should keep her. She's adorable. She obviously can't handle leaving us after all that she's been through. We should give her a home. We all see that she fits right in." Rosalie said right off the bat.

"Guess we know what she votes." I muttered as she shot me a dark glare.

"I love the little squirt. She's adorable. She obviously loves Rose and Eddie here." Emmett said, using the nickname Bella gave me. I didn't mind when she used it, but if anyone else did they would have a meeting with my fist.

"Please refrain from calling me that." I said through gritted teeth.

"Jasper what do you think? We know you have a bit of trouble with our lifestyle too." Carlisle said calmly bypassing Emmett's side comments.

He can handle it. I've seen that we will keep her. She will become a very important part of our family." Alice said excitedly, and I knew she was hiding something.

"I'm not betting against Alice." Jasper said with a chuckle.

"Esme what do you think?" Carlisle asked, raising a brow at his wife.

"She's adorable. I think we should keep her. The poor dear doesn't have anyone to go to. She's so innocent and she needs a good family to live with, I think we can be that family." Esme said quietly, but with a certain passion that made me think she was remembering her lost son. This was both Esme's and Rosalie's second chance.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked. Just as I was about to speak we heard Bella from upstairs.

"No…Edward don't go. Stay with me. Save me." She said.

We all rushed up to her room, barging in to see if she had woken up. We then greeted with the sight of her still asleep, hair fanned out across the pillow and her right arm cradling her head, her left arm hung awkwardly at her side.

She was the picture of innocence. I knew that I couldn't let her go. I felt protective of her; she was adorable.

"How can I resist her? Deny this little charmer." I said with a slight chuckle. I noticed she began to stir.

"She's waking up!" Emmett whisper yelled.

"Shut up Emmett!" Rosalie said with a glare as she smacked him upside the head.

"Edward? Rosalie?" Bella called as she blinked her eyes open.

"Yes?" I whispered.

"Hello Bella." Rose said with a smile of happiness that lit up her face.

"What's going on?" Bella asked groggily.

"We have some good news honey." Rosalie said as the family stepped forward a bit, surrounding the bed. Rose and I went and sat by her on the bed.

"You get to stay with us, if you want to." I said softly.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really!" Alice said with a bounce of excitement.

"YAY!" Bella said excitedly as she sprang upright, into a sitting position. She winced and held her left arm a bit.

"Let me see your arm Bella." Carlisle said as he stepped forward.

"No." Her eyes widened in fear and pain as she replied.

"I just want to check it." Carlisle said, trying to soothe it.

"No." she said stubbornly.

"Does it hurt?" He asked.

"A little." She said, though her eyes betrayed her pain.

"Can you move it?" Carlisle asked.

"Umm…" she responded.

"How about we make a deal Bella, Edward will hold you; everyone else will be with you while I check your arm. Ok?" he asked, hoping in his mind that she would agree.

"Fine." She answered with a sigh.

"Now let me see your arm." Carlisle said gently as I set her on my lap.

"No." she responded as she clutched her arm tighter.

"Bella we made a deal. You said you would let me check it. I promise to be very careful." Carlisle said in a convincing voice.

Edward I may have to get you, Emmett, and Jasper to hold her down if she doesn't listen. The girls should be able to keep her calm. I think it's broken so she's going to be in pain. – Carlisle alerted me with his thoughts. I really didn't want to hurt her like that, but if that's what it took to get her help I'd do it.

"Bella let him see your arm or me, Jazz, and Emmett are going to have to hold you down." I said gently, trying not to frighten her.

"NO! I DON'T WANT YOU TO TOUCH MY ARM! IT HURTS AND I WANT MY MOMMY AND DADDY!" She screamed as she threw a tantrum.

She began to thrash around and I looked to Emmett and Jasper for help. They nodded in understanding and came closer to her. She saw them and began to kick and thrash more. Emmett then lunged and grabbed her legs quickly, securing them in his steely grasp. She tried to kick him. He apparently misjudged what he was doing and let her too loose because she kicked him in the head. I tried to hold her, but she kept moving, making it very difficult.

"Jazz calm her down." I said.

"I'm trying man; she's nearly immune to it." He hissed.

"Well then help me hold her down." I hissed again as I tried to hold her down without hurting her.

Jasper approached her warily as she twisted and turned in my grasp.

"Grab her and hold on tight, but don't hurt her." I said quickly.

He kept looking for a way to grab her but ended up having to use Emmett's method, quickly lunging. He flew onto the bed and grabbed her torso. She flew into a fury then, twisting and turning. This girl had some energy.

Man she doesn't give up! – Emmett thought.

What do I do? She keeps moving and I can't get a good enough grip on her.

– Jasper was thinking.

"Lay her across your bodies. She's not that big. Edward you keep her head in your lap, comfort her, but you also have the hard task of keeping her arm out for me. Jasper hold her body in your lap, keep a good grip on her torso.

Emmett hold her legs, tight. She's going to fight you. She doesn't want this." Carlisle said quickly and softly, making sure Bella couldn't hear him.

"Everyone let go of her. I'm going to turn her so we can get into position. We have to move fast once I have her." I said quickly to Emmett and Jazz as they let go of her.

"Bella sweetie it's ok. Calm down. I have you." I said as I looked at her flushed tear stained face. I carefully sat her up, and then slowly turned her into the right position. I nodded swiftly at Emmett and Jasper, who fell quickly into position.

"Let go!" Bella shrieked as she began to try and thrash. I held her head in my lap carefully. Slowly I turned her head so she had to look up at me.

"Relax." I breathed as she slowly started to calm, although Emmett and Jasper didn't release their grips.

"Hey kid you ok?" Emmett asked quietly, so out of character from his usually loud voice.

"No my arm hurts." She whined.

"Relax darlin' we've got you. Just stay still and we can fix your arm." Jasper said, his southern accent becoming more pronounced.

"Sorry." She mumbled, looking away from me.

"Now let Carlisle see your arm." I said in a soft voice, holding my breath to see if she would do it, though I was pretty sure she wouldn't.

"No, it hurts." She whispered.

"You leave me no choice." I said with a sigh as I gently took her left arm, wincing as she cried out in pain and tried to fight me.

"No. Stop! Don't let the doctor stick me with needles!" she cried..

"Needles?" I asked confused.

"I don't like doctors cause they have needles." She muttered.

"Oh sweetie he's not going to stick a needle in you now he just wants to check your arm." I said soothingly.

"Oh…ok." She whispered and didn't fight me as I held out her arm for Carlisle to see, though she let out a few whimpers and cries of pain.

"Can you believe it took 3 of us to control a 5 year old?" Emmett whispered too low for Bella's ears.

"I know!" Jasper whispered as I shook my head in agreement.

"OW!" Bella yelled as I looked down at her and saw tears streaming down her face.

"Sweetie it's ok." Rosalie said softly from above her head.

"It hurts. My arm hurts." She wailed.

"Shhh… it's ok" I whispered, still holding her arm out steady for Carlisle, though she tried to fight me a bit when it became painful.

"Bella you have a broken arm." Carlisle said.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes I have to put a cast on your arm to help it get better. It's going to hurt so I'm going to give you a shot to make it numb ok?" He asked.

"No! I don't want a shot!" She wailed in despair as she desperately tried to thrash and kick and get away from us.

"Bella it's ok." I said, looking down at her.

"But its gonna hurt." She whimpered, her lower lip trembling in a heartbreaking expression.

"It's ok. Me and Rosalie will be with you the whole time." I said soothingly as I stroked her hair away from her face.

"No." She pouted.

"Carlisle will count to three ok?" I said.

"One." Carlisle began.

"No!" Bella became a little more frantic.

"Two." Carlisle said.

"Guys hold her tight." I said to Emmett and Jasper as they secured their grip on Bella.

"No!" Bella screamed as she thrashed against us, but we were too strong.

She wasn't moving.

"Three." Carlisle said as he injected the needle into her skin.

Boy could that girl scream. She screamed and cried and tried to move. We held her securely as Rosalie and I tried to calm her down. Finally when she was all out of breath she relaxed a bit. Her body went limp against me and Jasper.

"Ow. That hurt." She muttered with a glare at Carlisle, who just chuckled.

"It's all over now Bella." I whispered, holding my breath as I kissed her forehead.

"My arm feels funny." She said as she looked down at her still outstretched arm, resting carefully in my hand.

"I'm going to put your cast on, how about a pretty blue." Carlisle said.

"Yes!" she said.

"Ok turn your head." Carlisle told her, and of course she didn't listen.

"Bella look at me." I said softly.

"What? OW!" She said and then screamed as Carlisle moved her bone into place.

"It's ok. You're ok" Rosalie said, trying to calm her down.

"It…*sob*…hurts…*hiccup*…*sob*" she wailed.

"I know but it's over now she said gently.

"Bella look at your pretty cast!" I said, trying to distract her.

"Ohhh pretty!" She whispered, but then quickly pulled her heavy casted arm away from Carlisle.

"I'm done Bella." Carlisle said with a chuckle.

"Yay! Can I get up now?" She asked, looking pointedly at Emmett and Jasper who were still gripping her legs and torso.

"Oh sorry." They said as they released her.

"I feel all better.' She said happily.

"That's very good." Rosalie said as she scooped Bella into her arms.

"Bella can Emmett hold you? He's going to be very careful." Rosalie said softly as she turned to Emmett and he had a gentle look on his face.

"Only if he's careful." She said timidly as she looked at his size.

"Come here squirt." Emmett said as he took her carefully from Rosalie.

"You're like a teddy bear." Bella giggled.

"Why yes I am." Emmett responded.

"Who's that?" Bella asked as she looked around Emmett to see Jasper standing a short distance away from her.

"That's Jasper. My boyfriend." Alice said.

"Hi Jasper." Bella said shyly.

"Hello Darlin' Jasper replied.

Slowly she reached her arms out to him, one covered in a dark blue cast.

Jasper hesitated a bit but then reached for her as well. Slowly he pulled her into his arms and breathed in her scent.

"Welcome to the family Bella." Jasper whispered.

He was certainly right. Welcome to the family I thought.

A/N What did you think? Like it? I thought it was some cute family bonding time. It took all 3 boys to control Bella. Also I have just started high school so updates will be slower. Please bear with me! –h2ocatluvr33 I would just like to thank everyone for reading our story it makes us both very happy to know that people like the story!!!!!!! –surferchamp3 Please review!


	4. Chapter 4: Welcoming and Settling

_*Previously*_

"_Welcome to the family Bella." Jasper whispered.  
_

_He was certainly right. Welcome to the family Bella, I thought._

Chapter 4: Welcoming and Settling

*Jasper POV* (**Ikr! didn't expect that huh?)**

"Welcome to the family Bella." I said and as I said it I felt Edward's acceptance and something else I couldn't place.

I didn't dwell on it for too long because I felt Bella being taken from me and looked up to see my pixie wife holding Bella carefully in her arms. As I watched my wife I wondered what this little child had done to our family in this short time. We have become more of a family in the small amount of time she had been here. She brought balance to us, not only that, but she brought back our humanity.

"It's truly amazing isn't it?" Edward said quietly in response to my thoughts.

_It really is. She is so innocent that we all want to make her better, keep her a little safer from the things she's already had to face at such a young age. - I thought to him._

"Your right, we can't save her from what she's seen, but we can save her from seeing it in the future." he responded as he carefully pulled her from my wife's arms.

He took a small breath and stiffened. I watched him carefully. I assessed him warily, like my training had taught me to. I was prepared to pull her from him at the slightest hint of control lapse. He just shook his head at me and I relaxed a slight bit.

I felt his disappointment when Rosalie took Bella from his arms. He missed her, I was shocked to find. He felt very protective of her, like a brother would for his baby sister, though it seemed deeper. It must be because he pulled her out of the car in the wreck.

Hmmm whatever it was it didn't seem to cause any trouble because he just watched Bella, who was playing happily with Rosalie's hair and giggling at the stupid faces Emmett made.

I knew this was truly a sight to see, a family of vampires all intent on making a small human child happy and loved. Never thought I would see the day…well guess there's a time for everything…for now I think that's what we all want, for her to be happy…

* * *

*Emmett POV* (**I know I'm on a roll! LOL!)**

I sat here and made funny faces at Bella, Hoping to get her to laugh. That's what I had really wanted, was to make her happy. She had been through so much…EW wow I sound like a girl….or worse…Eddie! I thought to myself as I heard Eddie growl at me quietly.

Right now I really didn't care if Rose was mad at me, or if Eddie hated his nickname. I just knew this little girl was changing us. She was making me feel human, like I had a purpose other than loving Rose. Not that I didn't love Rose, it's just that I always wanted to be a big brother and have someone to protect.

This little girl came to us broken and hurt. She lost her family and yet she accepts us as a family of her own. A family that would protect her.

It made me feel good knowing what I was worth and knowing that I really was needed to make someone else feel better.

* * *

*Bella POV* (**Sorry for all the changes but I find it fitting to see people's points)**

I was so happy in everyone's arms. I felt like I was wanted. Like I had a family. I felt the tears come to my eyes and noticed everyone come close to me in a panic.

"Bella what's wrong darlin'?" Jasper asked.

"Y…You all are so nice! I feel like I have a great family." I sobbed.

"You do have a family sweetie." Rosalie said softly.

"Yeah right here with us." Emmett added in.

"We love you and we aren't going anywhere." Edward said with a smile.

"Thank you." I whispered as I felt a wave of sleepiness come over me. I looked up to see the smiling faces of my family and swiftly fell asleep again.

**A/N Sorry sorry sorry! I know I've been gone for forever! I'm still here and am not giving up on these stories. I can promise I'm putting everything I've got into these stories, but life gets crazy as I'm sure you all know. Also sorry about all the POV changes. I thought it was fitting to see all kinds of thoughts. So we get some insight on how the members of the family feel. So please review and remember I love ya'll to death! Thanks for supporting me!**


	5. Chapter 5: Who's Movie?

_*Previously*_

"_We love you and we aren't going anywhere." Edward said with a smile._

"_Thank you." I whispered as I felt a wave of sleepiness come over me. I looked up to see the smiling faces of my family and swiftly fell asleep again._

Chapter 5: Who's Movie?

*Bella POV*

I woke up feeling sleepy and wondering if my family was around because I was getting really hungry. My family was so nice. I still wish mommy and daddy didn't have to go but Edward said they would take care of me. I love my new family. I may only be six, but I'm really smart. I can see how happy it makes Rosalie when she sees me with Emmett. Jasper is so quiet, but so nice, and Ali is way too crazy and Emmett is too, but I love them.

"Morning Angel." Rosalie said softly as I blinked my eyes open rapidly, Trying to blink sleep from my eyes.

"Hi." I mumble, still half asleep.

"Are you hungry? Esme made macaroni and cheese for lunch." She said as she lifted me into her arms and carried me down the stairs.

"Mmmm I'm very hungry." I said, perking up a bit at the mention of food.

"Well good morning sleeping beauty." Esme said with a chuckle as she noticed Rosalie walk in with me.

"Thanks Esme." I said with a smile as Rosalie set me in a chair at the island.

"Ummm…squirt I think you're a bit short there." Emmett said with a laugh as they all took in the site of my eyes just looking over the counter.

"Its not funny Emmy." I whined, sticking my tongue out.

"I'll help you Bella." Edward said with a chuckle as he came and picked me up, sitting me on his lap so I was high enough to reach my food.

"Thank you Edward." I said with a sigh as I dug into my macaroni and drank all my chocolate milk.

"So Bella, would you like to go to school?" Emmett asked in a very matter of fact voice..

"Emmett!" Everyone shouted at him.

"Whaaaaaat?" He whined.

"Yeah sure I wanna go to school." I said nonchalantly.

"Really? You don't have to go though." Edward said quickly.

"Yeah it was just an idea. Esme could home school you if you wanted." Rosalie chimed in just as quickly.

"No that's ok I wanna go." I said as I looked at Edward to help let me down so I could clear my plates. He just shook his head and held me closer to his chest. I looked up to see Rosalie putting my plates in the sink.

"Thank you." I said to Rosalie as she smiled kindly at me and nodded in response.

"Ok so it's settled. We will enroll Bella in Elementary school tomorrow." Edward said.

"Yay!" I said with excitement at the thought of making new friends.

"Ok kid that means you need to rest today and we need to go buy school supplies." Emmett said thoughtfully.

"Yessssssss! Shopping!" Alice hissed in excitement.

"Ugh! Can't I just stay home?" I whined.

"Yeah ok whatever you want angel." Edward said as he carried me to the sofa.

"Pst…PSSSSSTTTTTTTT…Edwaaaaaaard…PSSSSSSSSSSTT Edward!" I whispered in his ear…(most likely spraying spit into his ear too…c'mon you know it happens…lol)

"Yes Bella?" Edward asked as I saw Emmett shaking with laughter.

"I wanna watch the little mermaid!" I said.

"Are you sure you can't pick a different one Bella." Edward said uncertainly.

"Pleaaaaaaaaseeeee Edward! Please!" I whined again.

"Bella no whining." Esme chided softly as I shot her an apologetic look.

"Ok Bella whatever you want." Edward said with a sigh as Emmett laughed harder.

"Emmett will you watch too?" I said with my most innocent look…Alice had taught me well yesterday.

"Um…well I…" Emmett stuttered.

"Yes of course he will Bella." Rosalie said sweetly.

"Jasper will too Bella! He can watch while I'm shopping with Rosalie for school supplies!" Alice trilled happily.

"YAY! Movie day!" I cheered as Edward got up to put the movie in.

"Yay." The boys cheered unexcitedly, with a look of complete boredom in their eyes.

~2 Hours Later~

"Awwww! Ariel!" Emmett was chanting as he looked to be on the verge of crying.

"So…So beautiful." Jasper muttered.

"Oh so cute." Edward said with a soft smile.

"WoooooooW" I said as I looked at them in astonishment and disbelief.

The end credits came on and Edward got up to remove the DVD. I started laughing. I mean really laughing. It was a hysterical belly laugh that brought tears to my eyes. The guys looked at each other nervously and chuckled awkwardly with me **(you know the laugh you do because you want to fit in but have no idea what you're laughing about, or the laugh you do when you feel so uncomfortable that you laugh nervously and avoid making direct eye contact.)**

"So um…what's so funny Bells?" Emmett asked nervously.

"You…You guys were…you guys were so funny! All…emotional…and here…and here I thought…you didn't want to watch." I panted out in between my laughing.

"Oh…well…" Jasper began.

"About that…" Emmett said

"It's really just…" Edward also said.

"Uh huh…so who's movie was it?" I asked as both boys pointed to Emmett and Emmett pointed a hand at each boy.

"Mhm…anyways…wait until the girls hear." I said in a gloating tone.

"Umm…" Emmett said looking nervously at the other boys.

"You really don't need…" Jasper said at the same time as Emmett.

"Is that really necessary…." Edward said at the same time as both boys.

"Um…Yeah…it is." I said as I skipped off to my room, taking care not to trip.

~ That Evening at Dinner ~

"Mmmmm this pasta is so good Esme." I mumbled around a forkful.

"Chew, Swallow, Then talk Bella." Rosalie said sternly.

"Sorry" I mumbled as she smiled in acceptance.

"So boys what did you do today." Alice said with a knowing smirk.

"Oh we umm…well we…take over Jasper tell em' what we did." Emmett stuttered pushing Jasper in front of him.

"We uh…we watched a movie…right…yeah a movie…go ahead Edward…" Jasper said fidgeting as he pushed Edward in front of him and Emmett.

"Yeah uh…Bella watched the little mermaid. So cute…she got all emotional and such…" Edward said with shifty eyes.

"Yup so that's all." Emmett said.

"Yup g'night everyone." Jasper said as the boys rushed to get out the door.

"Right. Ok they got all emotional at the end of the movie and apparently the movie is one of the boys'" I said with a snort as they all turned around and became very interested in the floor.

"Yeah we heard." Rosalie said with a snicker.

"The movie is actually all three of theirs. They bought it secretly. It's one of the only animated movies they sit and watch." Alice explained with a smirk.

"Its very amusing." Esme said as all the boys gaped at her.

"Moooooom!" They chorused.

"Oh hush I'm your mother I knew all along…who do you think told Alice and Rose?" She said with a grin as we all stared at her.

"Wooow…my family is insane!" I said.

"And don't you forget it." Edward whispered in my ear as he tickled me, carrying me up to my room to get ready for tomorrows exciting day of kindergarten…what could go wrong…the famous last words.

**A/N Soooooooo…what did you think? Like it? Love it? Want some more of it? Haha yeah that's what I thought…! Anyways I hoped you like it. Like always I will try to get more chapters out quickly. I really have no excuse except life is just life and its crazy and yeah that's it. So if you understand…Review. If you don't…Review. If you wanna help me and my vampire squirrel army…Review. If you wanna meet rob Pattinson…well me to, so review and we can talk about it! So you get the point? No…review! I love you guys...Did I mention you should review? Ok good I think you got the point.**


End file.
